


Ripe for Picking

by tokyosolstice



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyosolstice/pseuds/tokyosolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Yuzuru likes to take charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripe for Picking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yozakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozakura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Citrus Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577579) by [yozakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozakura/pseuds/yozakura). 



> Sort of continuation of yozakura's "Citrus Kisses" -- she likes sending drabbles through e-mails so I just pressed the reply button and TA-DA, this came to be. orz
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, un-beta'ed.

\--And then she feels the slight dampness on her chest, one where his hand grazed a few moments ago.

"Oh no," she feels, rather than hears, Yuzuru say against her lips, "your shirt's all dirty and sticky with juices now."

Kanako blinks--she's blinded by ~~his presence~~ the sun's rays and the way she's succumbed to closing her eyes made adjusting to daylight a little difficult--and then she untangles her arms from his neck (when did her arms go there?), looking at her white shirt that she's tried not to soil, but ended up soiling anyway.

"My shirt," she responds, before turning one of her infamous pouts at him, "I liked this piece."

The low chuckle that emanated from his lips and his thumb brushing against her lower lip only served to keep her derailed and unable to properly follow through with her line of thought, not even hearing him tell her that there were nicer shirts she's brought with her, or that she looked _way_ better without any shirt on.

(Or maybe she did hear that.)

"Yes, yes, _Kana-chan_ ," his voice switches from the deep and alluring to playful and youthful, and Kanako knows it's because they're no longer alone. "you should go change into a new shirt before we go for lunch with everyone."

She's hoping her cheeks are no longer flushed, or that her lips are not as swollen as Yuzuru's are, because _really_ , Yuzuru has this nasty habit of nibbling, _biting_ at her lips, especially when he steals kisses from her when they're in a place where people can possibly see them.

She waves her manager off as politely as she can, saying that she'll be fine and would only need to shower a bit, and that she'd be down at the hotel lobby restaurant in time for lunch.

She reaches her hotel room, about to open her door, only to realise that her vingcard is missing, and--

"I thought I'd help you get ready for lunch," the door buzzes open, and Kanako feels him sidle up behind her, nudging her into her room.

"And since I need to shower too, maybe we should shower together to save time."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Yuzu and Kana in Aomori eating oranges actually came to being because they'll be doing an ice show together in Hachinohe by the end of May this year. Aomori is known for apples, though those apples aren't in season just yet -- however, the oranges are (the entirety of Japan, really -- every backyard here has oranges waiting to be plucked orz). :)


End file.
